Tamahome, Who Used To be Rich Last Sunday
by Yanagawa Hanako
Summary: Sequel to Hotohori and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day, this is a parody of one of the author's other books, Alexander, Who Used to Be Rich Last Sunday. Yes I am aware that I should have just stopped while I was a head, pero, C'est la vie


Tamahome, Who Used To be Rich Last Sunday  
  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G, total G  
Pairings: This story has pairings?  
Warnings: Humor, Fluff, silliness stupidity  
Summary: Sequel to Hotohori and the terrible horrible no good very bad day, this is a parody of one of the Authors other books, Alexander, who used to be rich last Sunday. Yes I am Aware that I should have just stopped while I was a head, pero, C'est la vie  
  
  
  
It isn't fair that Mitsukake has two dollars and three quarters and one dime and seven nickels and eighteen pennies.  
  
It isn't fair that Hotohori has one dollar and two quarters and five dimes and five nickels and thirteen pennies.  
  
It isn't fair because what I've got is... dumb love poems from Miaka  
  
And most of the time what I've mostly got is... dumb love poems from Miaka  
  
And even when I'm very rich I know that pretty soon what I'll have is... dumb love poems from Miaka  
  
I know because I used to be rich. Last Sunday  
  
Last Sunday Uncle Keisuke and Uncle Tetsuya came to visit from the miko's world. They brought books because Yui likes to read books. They brought food because Miaka likes to eat food.  
  
They brought a dollar for me and a dollar for Hotohori and a dollar for Mitsukake because   
-Miaka says it isn't nice to say this- we like money.  
  
A lot, especially me.  
  
Yui told me to put the dollar away to buy food for Miaka later  
  
She was kidding  
  
Mitsukake told me to go downtown to Tomo's store and buy a new face. Mitsukake stinks.  
  
Hotohori said to take the dollar and bury it in the garden and in a week an okane tree would grow. Ha ha ha.  
  
Miaka said if I really want to make her happy and buy her food, save my money.  
  
Saving money is hard  
  
Because last Sunday when I used to be rich, I went to Ashitare's Drug store and got sake. And after the sake stopped tasting good, I got ore sake. And after that sake stopped tasting good, I got more sake. And even though I told Tasuki I'd sell him all the sake I had left for a nickel he still wouldn't buy it.  
  
Good-bye fifteen cents.  
  
Last Sunday when I used to be rich, I bet that I could fit 7 rice balls in my mouth. Mitsukake won. I bet that I could jump of the top to the balcony and land on my feet. Hotohori won.  
  
I bet that I could hide a coin in my hand and Miaka would never guess which hand I was hiding it in. I didn't know that Miko's made their seishi pay.  
  
Good-bye another fifteen cents.  
  
I absolutely was saving the rest of my money. I positively was saving the rest of my money. Except that Chichiri called me up and said that he would rent me Tama-neko for an hour. I always wanted to rent Tama-neko for an hour.  
  
Good-bye twelve cents  
  
Mitsukake said when I'm ninety-nine I still won't have enough to feed Miaka. Hotohori said I'm dumb enough to be a danger to the general public. Yui said that there are certain words that not even Tasuki is allowed to say, not matter how mean Mitsukake and Hotohori are being. Yui fined me five cents each for saying them.  
  
Good-bye dime  
  
Last Sunday when I used to be rich, by accident I dropped three cents in the river. A nickel fell through a crack in the side of Hotohori's throne when I was proving to Tasuki and Nuriko that I could stand on my head on it. I tried to get my nickel out with Chichiri's staff and also with Hotohori's sword.  
  
Good-bye eight cents.  
  
And the staff   
  
And the sword  
  
And the throne  
  
Last Sunday when I used to be rich, I found this box of dark chocolate pocky just sitting there. I rescued it from being melted or smushed. Except the way I rescued it from being melted or smushed was that I ate it. I was I supposed to know that is was Mitsukake's?  
  
Good-bye eleven cents  
  
I absolutely was saving the rest of my money. I positively was saving the rest of my money. But then Chiriko did a magic trick that made my pennies vanish in thin air. The trick to bring them back he hasn't learned yet.  
  
Good-bye four cents  
  
Mitsukake said that even when I'm 199, I still won't have enough to feed Miaka. Nuriko says I should be locked in a cage. Yui says there are certain things a seishi can never kick, no matter how mean his star brothers are being. Yui made me pay five cents for kicking it.  
  
Good-bye nickel  
  
Last Sunday, when I used to be rich, Amiboshi and Suboshi had a garage sale. I positivly only went to look. I looked at some half burned incense . I needed than incense. I looked at a bear with one eye, I needed that bear. I looked at a set of nun-chucks that where perfect except for a few cracked links. I didn't care about broken links.  
  
Good-bye twenty cents.  
  
  
I absolutely was saving the rest of my money. I positively was saving the rest of my money. I absolutely positively was saving the rest of my money, except I needed to get some money to save.  
  
I tried to sell Miaka and Chiriko at the market, no one wanted a child genius or a miko.  
  
I looked in Ashitare's telephone booths for change people sometimes forget. No one forgot.  
  
I brought some non-returnable bottles down to Miboshi's market. I learned even a demonic gnome with a rattle can turn down non-returnable bottles.  
  
I told my uncles to cone back soon.  
  
Last Sunday, when I used to be rich, I used to have a dollar. I do not have a dollar anymore. I've got this dopey set of nun-chucks. I've got this one eyed bear. I've got this half burned incense.  
  
And... some dumb love poems.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Please be aware that this was written late a night on a sugar high, out of total sheer boredom, and yes I am aware that I should have stopped while I was ahead, but there WILL be at least one more story in this series, most likely featuring Nuriko...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
